Anything for Your Love
by Ronluver70
Summary: Hermione is hopelessly in love with Ron. 5th year summer has gone by which means a new year with new opportunities to confess her love to that red head we all adore so much. What happens when a new and unexpected girl shows up and changes Hermione’s plans
1. Unsure

Hey everyone! This is the first fic I wrote on my own except of the "Yule Be In My Heart" which I supplied the plot for. Round of applause for KTV team member, partner in crime, and fab tab writer. She is making my fic BETA. (She is my BETA) HaHeHo that was punny. I really hope you like my story- please give it a chance and review or there won't be any future updates. Sorry about the repeating chapters I am having a really hard time with this!

I don't own Harry Potter even though I really wish I did. J.K. is my hero!

* * *

Unsure

Dear Diary,

Before I forget, (as if I'd ever be able to) there are only sixteen hours, forty-three minutes and approximately thirty-seven seconds until I finally, can return to Hogwarts back to my real home, with my real friends, and only REAL love. I know I've been dancing around the inevitable confession for the past five years but now that I'm in my sixth year (well, almost) I have a new beginning, a fresh start and a new chance to come clean. At least, I will if that bloody prat doesn't decide to bring up Victor Krum again or "Vicky" as he Oh!-so-affectionately called him. I really loathe him when he says that. Honestly, he didn't have any problem with "Vicky" before we were romantically linked. He really can be such a git sometimes! Still, though, just writing about him… it sends a tingling shiver up the bridge of my spine and not to mention a feeling I can only describe as warm and fuzzy. Oh that thick, red, shaggy hair, it's always so fresh, so wonderful. Ha! Not that he even cares about his hair at all. He wouldn't know the difference between shampoo and troll bogies. But that's what makes him so… there aren't even words! Sometimes I have to hold my hands behind my back in fear of randomly running my fingers through that mop of hair I love so much. But Alas! All these thoughts have distracted me from the real matter at hand. You see, I told myself I would read all my books over 48 times before the end of the summer but I only managed to peruse them 47! BAD HERMIONE! Well it shouldn't be too hard to catch up, I suppose; surely I'll be able to catch up the train, that is if I'm not too preoccupied staring at that sexy freckled face boy whom I adore so greatly. Thank Merlin! I have only 16 hours 19 minutes and 12 seconds to go! I'll write more in the morning! YAY! I just can't wait to see him!

Still counting! (16h 18m 03s.)

Hermione

Hermione shut the book she had been writing in and crawled into her bed not forgetting to kiss the picture of her best friend/crush she hid inside _Hogwarts, A History_ before she let her eyelids fall allowing herself to drift into a heavy sleep dreaming of only that one man, as she so often had.

Surprisingly, Hermione slept for a very long while and by the time she awoke, only 3 hours 16 minutes and 56 seconds remained before she would board the Hogwarts express. _HOW EXCITING! _she relished in the thought.Besides studying over the course of the summer, Hermione had also been working with the large brunette animal sprawled out on her head. She had researched a simple spell to calm hair from a frizzy state to either bouncy curls or sexy straightness. This was her real hair of course, but only an easy and quick way to style it. When Hermione saw Ron this year she was going to be prepared! "Relaxingly Straight!" Hermione said firmly and in an instant her curl unraveled, leaving flawlessly neat hair tickling the broader part of her shoulders! After throwing the last of her parchments and quills in her trunk, she set off downstairs to find her parents waiting for her at the bottom. Things couldn't be any better!

Dear Diary,

I only have 32 minutes and 11 seconds to go and I am pumped. Circa that time, the alarm I've set on my wrist watch will go off. I am apprehensive that I am going to panic when I attempt to confront him about what I have been feeling for the last… FOREVER! Not today. No way. I'm not ready for that kind of pressure. Not when I have all the excitement and my new hair do. My Merlin! What if he doesn't like my hair? I knew I should have kept it curly! Why am I so worried about what he thinks of me? I never care about what people think of me. Of course Ron Wesley isn't normal people. He's like a god of the wizarding world (at least to me.) I have to get it together before I see him. Hold on…Got to get that smudge of mascara off. I hope I don't look needy or anything. OH MERLIN, we're here!

Got to go! See you soon!

Love,

Hermione

The butterflies in her stomach began to flap furiously and uncontrollably as her foot graced the pavement just outside her parents' car door. "Now remember, Brush good, and… and… floss three a day, five times to be safe. Teeth hold up your face, help you talk, and mostly, they let you show off your beautiful smile." Hermione's mother and father were both dentists. She'd practically memorized this speech from the days when they would travel to Girl Scout troops and speak of the importance of teeth. She embraced them both into a warm hug letting go only to approach Platform 9 and ¾. The cross from the Muggle World to that of Wizards reminded Hermione vaguely of the airplane she had been on when she traveled to France. From all sides, Hermione felt pressure closing in on her and at the same time a feeling of weightlessness. She felt her body and the and all the supplies she was pushing glide through the wall into the place she'd dreamed of all summer, her real home.

The witches and wizards by the train were bidding final adieus and giving their last hugs to their mums and dads. Hermione gave her all of her school things to a man in the back of the train and strolled off to find a seat where she would find her two best friends waiting for her. Searching every compartment, Hermione grew more and more uneasy. Her palms began to sweat and she fixed her hair compulsively so that it lightly rested on her shoulders.

She became to get irritated ere she heard that unquestionable voice a few compartments away. It was that voice, the one that haunted her dreams each night. "Harry, Ron!" her smile grew larger at the latter name. Her stop watch beeped three times before Hermione quickly turned it off, blushing slightly as Ron was quite famous for. Speaking of Ron, he looked more attractive than ever! His hair, that red hair, flowed just below his ears and flipped out at all ends. Those cute scrawny arms had transfigured into buff veined muscles. He also had gotten some color over the summer and showed off his brand new undulation six pack with a stylish shirt that was surly a hand-me-down but looked breathtaking on his new muscular body. Maybe Hermione imagined this. Maybe, just maybe, her imagination had run so far away that she wasn't even aware of it anymore. No, Ron was there, real as the scar on Harry's head. There weren't words for how, how _sexy_ Ron Wesley looked at that moment. "Who are you?" Hermione asked, baffled to the slender blonde girl next to Ron. After all, this girl was in her spot next to Ron with her hand on his knee!

Please post your reviews I will answer them in my next chapter! Hoped you liked it!

Beta: Katie Margaret aka Katie V.


	2. The New Girl

Chappy 2! All fixed. I'll soon have every chapter done thanks to my pro writer friend, KTV.

I don't own HP or his sexy body. I don't own any of the five books. Bu Hu. cry cry

* * *

The new girl

"I'm Isabel. I've just moved here. My father was just transferred into the ministry. He's made arrangements for me to be in Gryffindor. A girl named Lavender invited me to room with her so from what I hear it sounds like we'll be roommates!" She flashed her dazzling straight white teethed smile at Hermione.

At that moment, Hermione felt a peculiar feeling swell up in her that she could only name to be unadulterated loathing. Hermione formed a hate for this new girl not only because of her blonde hair or her blue eyes or her protruding chest, but because her perfectly polished fingers rested high on Ron's thigh! What was she thinking? Did this mean that they were _together_? No! it couldn't be. They'd only just met today! It wasn't remotely possible.

"Hey 'Mione how was your summer?" asked Harry breaking the awkward pause in which Hermione tried to burn holes in Isabel's forehead. Her attempts neither ended in avail nor attracted Ron's attention. Harry had a keen sense for the stench of tenseness in the air and had a talent for always finding some way to remove it.

"Pretty good thanks for asking Harry," she said, still glaring at Ron hoping _he_ would ask her about her summer. Hermione turned to Harry to converse with him about how his summer went at the Dursley's (hellish) and how he was doing without Sirius (miserable) when she felt eyes on her. Surely enough Ron's large green eyes focused on her as if he was trapped in a trance. However, the second he saw her return his gaze, he returned to Isabel and the story of her previous years at her former school. Hermione stopped abruptly. _Was he just staring at me? _her voice questioned inside her head. Hermione smiled to herself, her new hair spell really did the trick. The hair along with the help of Parvati's mascara and blush, which she begged her to owl during the summer, somehow hypnotized Ron into goggling at her. While discussing the events of the summer, Hermione couldn't help but eavesdrop on Isabel and Ron's conversation. They were discussing Ancient Ruins, a class that Isabel wasn't too familiar with. It was driving Hermione practically insane that she wasn't the one talking to Ron. At least the circumstance of an argument would be better than not speaking to him and having some dimwit he just met try to grab his (incredibly cute) butt. What a tart!

"It sounds like a positively pointless class. I find divination much more interesting don't you think so, Ronald? It is ok if I call you Ronald, right?" her overly perky voice asked as she pinned his thigh.

Hermione had had enough! "ANCIENT RUINS IS A VERY INFORMATIVE CLASS THAT IS VERY INTERESTING. IF ANY CLASS AT HOGWARTS IS POINTLESS IT'S DIVINATION AND NO IT IS NOT OK TO CALL HIM RONDALD BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I CALL HIM!" Hermione screamed.

She'd lost her breath and now the entire compartment fell silent as Hermione watched tears fill up in Isabel's eyes. Feeling terribly awkward as well as provocative, possessive, and bitchy, Hermione grabbed her bag and escaped the compartment.

Why had she done that? It was Isabel's opinion to think Ancient Ruins was pointless (even if it was wrong). It was possible she had been a little bit rude but that girl was all over Ron. What's worse, she tried to call him Ronald! That was what set her off. Merlin! Now Ron would suspect something of Hermione! What if he thinks she's weird or something? When they got to school she would apologize with any luck Ron would be too thick to put it together!

Dear Diary,

I got my hopes up about Ron for nothing! Nada! Rien! Nothing! When I originally boarded the Hogwarts Express, my confidence was at an apex I was ready for a great year. Then that Nazi poster child shows up and is fondling Ron! She was saying how she thought that Ancient Ruins was a pointless class (it isn't) and then called him Ronald (which is _my_ thing)! Well I was fuming and I verbally attacked her and then she started crying. I know I have to apologize but I am just so upset about this.

Hermione

She took one look at the tear speckled page and ripped the page from the binding in one tear.

Not long after, the train came to a halt and all the students began abandoning their compartments. This was Hermione's chance to express her condolence for acting so ignorant. There was Isabel, walking out, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Hermione couldn't help but feel a twinge of pathos, especially since it was her fault.

"Isabel, I'm really sorry for being so rude. I'm um… just PMS'ing. Don't take it personally." Hermione's voice sounded very sincere and Isabel's face returned to the dimpled, flawless smile that Hermione was already prepared to throw darts at.

"Thank you Hermione. It I'm sorry I didn't realize that Ronald was your name for him if I would have," Isabel said in a feeble accent.

Hermione shook her head, "Its okay I was overreacting."

Hermione's face now mimicked Isabel's. They both smiled stupidly as they climbed into the horseless carriages which amazed Isabel. On the way, Hermione felt she had to know if Ron and Isabel had done anything but a lump in her throat prevented her from finding the words. She possessed a fear so strong that Isabel would say yes, she felt her bravery drain.

When everyone arrived in the Great Hall the most boring part of the first day of school began, the sorting. Hermione had already made sure that she had placed herself next to Ron for the ceremony but wished she hadn't for two reasons.

1. Hermione longed to write in her diary about the exact curl in Ron's hair and how much he had changed and how undeniably attractive he looked on the train.

2. He smelled so good that Hermione had to fight her body from crawling onto his lap and keeping her body to herself.

Isabel, however, couldn't keep her hands off Ron during the sorting. Every half a minute she would run her fingers through his hair or squeeze his hand. Ron of course did nothing to object. He enjoyed this thoroughly. Hermione, at this point was grew livid. Ron turned Hermione's way to inform her that the feast was about to start when his eyes fell upon the small book Hermione was writing in. Her luck, Ron had seen his name at least 6 times on that particular page and slyly attempted to steal the book from Hermione's hands to see what she had written, but she was just too quick.

"I saw my name in there about 6 times! What were you writing about me?" he interrogated.

"That's none of your concern and if you ever even attempt at reading this book ever again you won't live to tell the tale!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

A few "OOOOHHHH's" told Hermione her voice was much louder than she'd intended. Ron sat there, stunned, feeling remorseful for peeking over. He's only been curious about his name being in the book. He didn't expect to be shut down.

By that time, the feast had begun and everyone was eating and chatting happily about the year ahead minus Hermione. She was so disgusted by Ron and Isabel's fondle fest that she couldn't eat her own food (though she knew she was really missing out.) At this point Isabel was getting into random fits of laughter, in spite of Hermione, as she spoon fed Ron the Jello pudding A/N: I don't own Jello. like he was six months old. Ron, still enjoying her impish behavior, didn't notice Hermione scowling at them. Isabel, on the contrary, noted Hermione's jealous. That didn't stop her; in fact, it provoked her to flaunt herself with the food and giggling even louder during her laughing fits.

The feast was finally over thank MERLIN! It was all Hermione could digest for one day. She was fully prepared to hit the sack without even stopping in the Common Room. She did this without writing in her diary or even washing her borrowed makeup of her face. Before she was entirely asleep, though, she heard footsteps outside her door. One terribly annoying, high pitched giggle alerted her that the footsteps' owners were Isabel and Ron.

"Aw Ron, you're so _adorable_, thank you for walking me to my room," Isabel said with another laugh. A smooch sound, which made Hermione gag, came from outside the door. Moments later, Isabel came into view with that stunning smile on her face.

"What a fabulous first day! 'Night," she said before collapsing into her bed.

Beta: Katie Margaret aka Katie V.


	3. Purple Isn't really Her Color

**OMG! I am sooo sorry that I have taken so much time! I have been writing over break but I am having trouble working it onto the sight! I have pretty much finished the story and if I do say so myself, its really good! Ahah I'm not trying to boastful. Hehe Thanks to all my reviewers… you have your next chappy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or his sexiness but someday I may own Dan hahah**

Purple isn't really her color

Hermione heard a digital beeping. Swinging her arm over her head to slap her alarm into silence, Hermione opened her eyes. When she did that, she saw a fresh and showered Isabel standing in front of them. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, only to reinstate that Isabel was standing there plain as day.

"Come on! Let's get down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Get up! It's a new, fresh, beautiful day!" she boomed, energetically. Hermione's only response was a death glare but as this did nothing to dampen the blonde's spirits, Hermione began to pull on a new shirt.

"Go on with out me. I'll meet you in the Hall," she grumbled, sleepily and agitated.

With an irritably agreeing nod, Isabel left the room. This particular morning, Hermione was too lazy to redo her makeup to the extent it had been yesterday but decided it was inevitable she wash her face, due to the fact that it was tainted with a mixture of mascara and tears that has streamed down her face the day before. Today was as good a day as any other for curls so with a quiet mumble of her incantation bouncy curls flowed down her back. With nothing better to do, she departed for the Great Hall to meet Harry, Ron and to her great disdain, Isabel.

By the time Hermione arrived in the Hall, she found Harry and Ron sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table but Isabel wasn't to be found. Hermione assumed she'd left as to get to class early. Hermione fought herself from saying anything until it became entirely inevitable for her to hold her tongue as she'd heard Isabel's name for the forty second time.

"Honestly, I think she's just a little tad irritating with her fits of laughter and what not," Hermione said as she wrenched open her diary and pulled out the pointiest quill she could find.

"I think she's amazing," Ron argued with a glassed over appearance to his eyes. Harry merely shrugged, in agreement with neither.

When the bell ran, they headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Isabel was already there, as Hermione had predicated, thumbing through her thick book.

"Ron, sit here," Isabel suggested, patting her hand on the seat next to her.

Ron ran to the spot so fast, it would be difficult to tell if ten thousand Bludgers could have stopped him. Hermione scowled jealously as he did this. When the bell rang, the only two seats left were directly behind them. Harry and Hermione trudged to those last seats. Professor Moody limped into the class room staring at his students around him with his magical eye and look intently at the front of the room as he made his way there. But he stopped when he reached the table at which Ron and Isabel were sitting.

"You," Moody spat, "You're new. What is your name?"

"Yes, I am new my father just-" she answered with a small smile.

"Your name?" Moody repeated.

"Isabel," she answered sheepishly.

"Well," Moody said thoughtfully, "You should know that this class is strict. You should know that you will not be getting any kind of special treatment because this is your first year here at Hogwarts. This is a tough year, all of you; this class is to be taken very seriously. There will be no tolerance for fun and games. Well, let's get on with it then shall we? Since the Ministry has insisted we not teach you any curses just yet, we will be learning how to protect ourselves from them. Everyone, take out your wand and watch carefully," Moody said sternly.

From underneath Moody's desk, he took out a cage full of pixies itching to get out. He slowly opened the cage door as three pixies flew all around squeaking in small high-pitched voices.

"Imobulious!" Moody shouted. A white light sprung from his wand that instantly stunned the pixies in thin air, "Now the incantation I would like you to perform is simply on word, 'Avelabelta!' Do I have any volunteers?" Moody asked.

Most of the class raised their hands high except Ron. He as usual was half asleep.

"Yes, Weasley. I can see how interested you are. Why don't you perform the Avelabelta spell on the pixies?" Moody asked bitterly and entirely aware of Ron's short attention span.

"Uh-okay… what is it again Ave-lab-elta?" Ron questioned nervously. Moody nodded.

"Go on then," He pushed.

Ron planted his feet in front of Professor Moody's desk to get a good angle to hit all of the pixies.

"Err… Avebobella!" Ron bellowed.

At that moment, a streak of pink light shot out of Ron's wand and headed strait for Hermione. In fear of what might happen to her, she ducked. Unfortunately she did not have enough speed to completely dodge the ray and her entire head of hair turn a bright shade of purple and was beginning to feel very slimy. Everyone in the classroom shrieked with laughter. Hermione let out a cry and quickly ran out of the classroom. Isabel chased after her.

"Hermione, wait!" Isabel hollered breathlessly.

Hermione slowly stopped and put her head in her hands. She hadn't been this embarrassed since fourth year when Malfoy gave her beaver teeth. Isabel gained on her.

"Here take this sweater. You can put the hood up and no one will notice," Isabel suggested with a very concerned look on her face.

_Was she trying to pull something, _Hermione thought, _or was she really trying to be nice._ Either way, she had some sort of protection for her hair to avoid anyone else from seeing it.

"Thanks," Hermione said through muffled sniffles.

They both sprinted to the hospital wing talking about how Ron was a stupid git and how he probably hadn't meant to embarrass her.

"Anyway, I never really talk to Harry too much. It seems like there is something going on with him, don't you think?" Isabel asked from nowhere.

Hermione took little notice to her unsystematic question but still stuck it in the back of her head.

"Well, Harry is just going through a very difficult time right now. What with his godfather, Sirius, dying just last year. That's all, I suppose. Why do you ask?" Hermione questioned.

"Just a thought. Hey-I heard Harry used one of the simplest spells on you-know-who last year and still managed to make it out alive. Do you think he would use that same spell with him next time too?" Isabel interrogated.

Hermione was getting very suspicious. Why did she want to know all of these things? Why did she care so much?

"Well, I don't think so. But why are you so curious? Is there somethi-." Hermione said slowly but was cut of by Isabel.

"No, no, I just worry about all of you guys. After all, you're my only friends," Isabel said sadly but miraculously recovered as soon as they stepped foot in the Hospital wing.

"Oh dear Hermione, What has happened to you?" asked Madam Pomfry.

"I, well," Hermione began.

"Ronald Weasley" said Isabel with a vague expression on her face, "He gave her purple hair."

"Oh, well I can fix that in a jiffy," answered Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione couldn't make out the spell Madam Pomfry put on her hair but it didn't matter because it was back to its original bouncy curled state. Lunch rolled around and then Potions with Snape and finally, the school day was over. It was now time for Hermione to finish the rest of her homework.

Later in the day, the trio and Isabel were working on their studies in the common room. Surprisingly, Isabel finished first. This was a first time for Hermione to be second so she quickly started saying how she had to recheck number 36B. Isabel said nothing.

"Oh, by the way Hermione, I'm sorry about your hair. I really didn't," Ron said while smiling weakly, "it was just a mistake."

That puppy face always trapped Hermione into forgiving him, somehow.

"It's alright. But you need some serious help with that spell. We'll work on it some time," Hermione offered.

"Would you really? Moody said we have a test tomorrow after you left and I am sure to fail!" Ron asked gratefully.

He looked gorgeous at that moment. What with his cute little sorrowful face on. Hermione was truly in love with Ron and there was just no way around it. Late that night Ron and Hermione worked on the spell, continuously, but Ron just couldn't get it. He was so cute when he concentrated. Every so often when she would teach him the techniques and ask if he understood he wouldn't say anything and would stare into Hermione's eyes as if he was put in some sort of reverie.

It was half passed twelve. Ron and Hermione had been working all night on studying for this test and Ron still couldn't get it right.

"It's getting really late. I think we should head upstairs to bed," said Hermione tiredly.

"Yea, ok goodnight 'Mione. I'll see you in the morning."

She loved it when he called her "Mione." He was just faultless in every way. At that thought, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

Beta: Katie Margaret aka Katie V.


	4. Unpleasant Sight

Please people I really need your reviews! A lot… This is my first fic like I said other than "Yule Be in My Heart" which I supplied the plot for but didn't write. I need to know what you think! Thank you to my reviewers so far except RonsREALlove your just mean and a little sick in the mind. Please please please R&R

* * *

Unpleasant Sight

Hermione abruptly awoke at about 2:15 a.m. feeling as if she was missing something very important. She climbed out of her bed and began rummaging through her things looking for something…something that she's missing. (Does that make sense?) No, and as soon as she whipped the sleep from her eyes she realized that this was not sensible but just before climbing back into bed she decided that maybe she should look through her school books to make sure everything was there.

Oh my god, my diary! It's gone! What if someone has it? What if Ron has it? These thoughts swam inside her mind and she hurried down the stairs to the common room to check for any signs of that little black book which held her life secrets.

Breathing very heavily Hermione approached the last step and forced open the large oak door. Now in Hermione's life time, she had come across some scary messed up things like Fluffy (the three headed dog) Draco Malfoy a fully grown mountain troll, well you get the point. But never had she ever seen a more unpleasant sight then the one that lay before her eyes at that moment. Isabel was fondling Ron and the two of them were snogging on the big red couch in the common room. You could tell Ron was very tense because of where he was being touched but seemed a little fearful to reject. At the mere sight of this, Hermione fainted.

Sleep felt good for Hermione. She hadn't gotten much of it lately and it was nice to get some rest. She opened her eyes slowly revealing a crazed Ginny and Harry snogging on the chair making moaning noises that seemed like they were having a pretty nice time. "AH!" Hermione yelped shielding her eyes. "OH MY GOSH HERMIONE!" Ginny promptly screamed while fixing her shit and swallowing hard. The two of them were as red as the Weasley family hair. "Hermione, were really sorry! We really didn't mean to wake up like that." The both of them refused to look at the other one until their faces were back to their original state. "No, no, it's fine…So I guess the two of you are an item now? How come I couldn't know? Hermione questioned. "Well actually Hermione, we are not going public right now about the whole… you know… because of Ron and all so… do you think you could… you could…you know." Harry acknowledged in almost whisper. "Your secret is safe with me!" Hermione smiled.

"I just had the most disturbing dream…Hmm I'm so glad I woke up! Ha!" Hermione said still not 100becasue of the spell Madam Pomfry had put on her to sleep deepened wake up slowly to make sure she wasn't dizzy when she awoke. Ron and Harry exchanged concerned looks but with sleep still in her eyes Hermione didn't notice. "And what was your dream about Hermione…" Ginny asked slowly. "Well I might as well tell you considering you are my best friends. It was about Ron and Isabel that slob, they tow of them were snogging all over the place in the common room and then I woke up." Hermione shivered at that thought and woke up suddenly. "When in Merlin's name am I?" bellowed Hermione.

Harry and Ginny traded apprehensive looks once again debating on whether they should tell her that her dream was real indeed and that her fainting is what brought her here to the hospital wing. "Um… Hermione, I really hate to say it, but you fainted last night after seeing, well…that last night." Ginny said softly. Hermione fell silent as if she couldn't breathe at all not only because she was in utter shock but because there were no words to even begin the hurt she felt at that point and time.

"Were really sorry Hermione." Harry frowned slightly. Tears emerged from Hermione's chocolate brown eyes as she burst into a fit of tears. Ron is heartless and as much as Hermione told herself these words she still could not convince that part of her that believed he was perfect in everyway, that part of her that said everything will be ok in time. You can't fall out of love with someone as great as Ron. They were meant for each other…weren't they?

Hermione realized that crying can do nothing to stop her emotional pain but writing in her diary might have helped.

Dear Diary,

I have never felt worse in my entire life. The only person I have ever loved loves someone else and that was made very clear to me last night. I HATE THAT BLOODY PRAT ISABEL! I know it's not like me to swear but I want her out of Hogwarts because she is horrible and is out to get me. I loathe her…But why just her? Why can't I realize that Ron is just a bloody git and get over him? I mean he surly hasn't given me the time of day in the past six years I have to admit. But I just love him so much and I can't change that.

Extremely T.O'd

Hermione

For the next two and a half weeks Hermione carried out the silent treatment to both Ron and Isabel. They caught on very easily and didn't say a word to her either. Every day during classes, Hermione took her seat next to Harry, Panama, or Parvaiti and watched out of the corner of her eye Isabel and Ron talking and laughing. Hermione still longed for her turn to be in that seat and her turn to feel good for a change. But Ginny, Harry and Hermione could tell that there was something different about Ron now. They weren't sure if he was quieter or if it was his endless stares into space but there was something wrong with him since the incident in the common room. Every day Hermione went strait up to her room after classes to begin her homework and would stay there until dinner.

One night at about 3:30p.m Hermione stayed up late reading Ancient Ruins book for the 6th time that night to prepare for the test the upcoming week. She had noticed a repetitive pattern of Isabel coming in around this time. She figured Isabel was spending her time with Ron like the night she saw them…well…doing…what they were….doing. Hermione didn't enjoy thinking about it.

Isabel inaudibly emerged from the door and went around the room to make sure everyone was asleep. Hermione of course faked. After checking them all, Isabel tip toed into the bathroom and shut the door halfway. She was just going to wash up and get ready for bed. Isabel took off her long sleeve shirt and put on an old pair of shorts leaving what she slept in every night (Her tank top and shorts) Hermione silently rolled over out of her uncomfortable position to try and get comfy. But before shutting her eyes, Hermione caught a glimpse of a small sign imprinted upon Isabel's back. Some sort of symbol, that Hermione had seen somewhere before. But where? It looked so familiar! Isabel strolled into bed and fell fast asleep (Hermione could tell due to the boisterous snoring) Hermione took a quill from her side table next to her bed and scribbled down the symbol she had seem on Isabel's back to prepare her research for tomorrow and closed her eyes for an uneasy slumber.


	5. Proof

Hey yall! Thanks for the reviews very nice! I love you! Please keep reviewing I really want you opinions… I am having my friend KTV rework some stuff because she is an amazing writer and a good friend you should take a look at some of her stories. She wrote "Yule Be in My Heart" with my plot and added a million ideas. She's going to be my beta. Still read and Review!http: http: size1 width100 noshade>Once again I don't own HP, never will no matter how much I want to!

Proof?

Beep-Beep-Beep... "I HATE THAT ALARM!" Hermione thought. But as soon as she collected her thoughts she remembered the task that was to be done on this very important Friday. Hermione had to know that that symbol on Isabel's back meant. She only had four classes today. What where they? Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Ancient Ruins. They should go by fast Hermione hoped. She hopped out of bed with ease looking forward to the upcoming events of that day.

It was said to snow today, a lot so maybe people would be playing in the snow all weekend long. Hermione was sure she'd have a great time if she would join them… But their just was no way she could just give up the grudge she had been holding for the past two and a half weeks.

Believe it or not, but that class, for Hermione was the longest class of her life because of the simple fact that she had other, more important, things on her mind then listen to her professor tell her how to charm words on a parchment and move them to a different spot on that same parchment. She was too focused on figuring out what the symbol on Isabel's back meant and in that class, Hermione didn't have Harry or Ron (Not that she would sit anywhere near Ron anyway) there with her. Isabel was in her class though. She always paid very much attention in this class and knew most of the answers as did Hermione and every so often, they would compete against one another.

The other three classes also moved at a snails pace for Hermione but they did pass eventually. After Ancient Ruins, she took off in sort of a run for the library still anxious to find out the meaning of the imprint when she ran into Harry and Ginny,

"Hey Hermione! Where are you going?" Harry asked cheerfully. "To the library, I have to figure out what-. Hmmm…. Would either of you know what this symbol means?" Hermione asked pleading for an answer. She gave Harry the piece of paper as he scanned the content carefully. He looked up slightly to meet Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, that's the mark of a death eater." Harry pronounced. Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock.

Now everything was beginning to fit into place, that's why she wanted to know about what attack Harry's planning on the Dark Lord! That's why she'd checked every night to make sure everyone was asleep before she changed! That's why she had been out so late at night… she was sneaking out of the castle to meet the Dark Lord somewhere to tell him all of the information she could get out of them. She had used Ron to-. Hermione stopped at the thought of using Ron. How could someone be so cruel to use someone as great as Ron…probably because he is the thickest of the three of us and she presumed she could get the most information out of him if she gave a little back. Isabel was a death eater and Hermione knew it!

Hermione quickly told Harry and Ginny with sheer anger in her voice as if she were a volcano about to erupt. The two of them stood dumbfounded "Hermione, are you sure that's what you saw? Maybe you imagined it. Think about it, her father is in the ministry." Ginny questioned cautiously in fear of pushing any of Hermione's buttons. "Are you denying what I saw? Were you there Ginny?" Hermione barked heatedly. "Ginny stood there speechless. Her comment wasn't meant to insult Hermione's intelligence but rather make sure she did not make a fool of herself if perhaps she had seen an illusion. The mark on Isabel's back could have easily been just a figure of her imagination.

"Well, there's only one way we can find out… get a look at her back! The mark of a death eater is permanent. Once you have the mark, it stays with you for life." Harry spoke sincerely. "Come to the snow ball fight, that's where were headed now so you might as well come. Sneak up on her when she least expects and make it look like some sort of accident that the back of her shirt just happened to lift itself a little." Harry requested with his eyebrows raised. This was a pretty good plan… and then she could save Ron from his embarrassment, tell Dumbledore all about who Isabel really was and save them all from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Everything was going to work itself out but it all rested on Hermione's shoulders to find that mark and prove it! She sped to the girl's dormitory to get changed into her warmest clothes.

When they arrived outside, Hermione spotted Isabel lying on top of Ron in the 3 1/2 feet of snow throwing snow on his face and then kissing it off. You could tell Ron was a little embarrassed to be snogging in public (or even snogging at all). Apparently they had grown closer over the two and a half weeks that Hermione had not spoken to them. She was utterly disgusted by this sight and swallowed the sick that had found its way to her throat after seeing what lay in front of her eyes.

Harry took notice to Hermione's cold stare at Ron and Isabel on the ground and immediately took action. "Let the games begin." He roared while molding a snow ball into a perfect circle and hurling it strait at Ron and Isabel.

SLAM! Right at the both of there faces while snogging. "Nice hit Harry! I'm on your team for sure!" Hermione cackled. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Fred were on one team and Ron, Isabel, Gorge and Dean were on the other. This was going to be a good game! Snowballs were launched right and left faster than the speed of light. Hermione found Gorge to be her target in the beginning of the game but she knew what she had to do and she wasn't going to miss the chance not only for the sake of her friends and to be able to tell Ron how she feels but the possibly save the wizarding world.

Hermione swung around to avoid the snowball coming her way. Dean threw it. She twirled around and sprinted to a near by tree close to Isabel to prepare the attack. Who should she find behind that same tree but…Ron. "Oh, its you. I was just leaving." Hermione snickered rudely. "No, wait! I'm really…really sorry about what you saw um… I guess." He began while finding a fascination with a his shoes and rubbing his neck. "You know... you and Harry are…well…my best friends and you know…we really can't- can't fight forever with the war going on and You-Know-Who getting stronger." Ron said softly with his head down and ears red. "I wouldn't be so sure of that anymore." Hermione declared with hint of determination in her voice.

Isabel had her back turned to Harry and Ginny as she stood there giggling obnoxiously while whipping a snowball at Dean. Hermione slid out from behind the tree. Ginny gave Hermione a slight nod as she crept up behind Isabel and speedily thrust out her arm to grab the bottom of the fluffy pink turtle neck sweater Isabel was wearing and lightly yanked it upward. But before she could find the proof she needed, she was half holding on for dear life, half running as fast as her feet would take her. Hermione had never seen Isabel run that fast, in fact, she had never seen anyone run that fast. Isabel's refusal to stop was growing weaker and weaker with every step she took. Hermione gave another tug and saw the imprint for about two or three seconds before she stopped to hear Isabel mumble something, some word other than the "AH" she screamed while Hermione pulled on her blouse. It wasn't stop or get off or any words that associated with that like "Leave me alone you bloody prat." After her quiet mumble she stopped in her tracks and fell over with Hermione falling right on top of her.

"Look here it is! The proof!" Hermione screamed. The others dashed over to find out what was going on. Hermione was still sitting on Isabel making her immobile. But she didn't even make the smallest struggle to get up. She simply let Hermione sit on top of her because (Hermione figured) the wind was knocked out of her from the impact of the fall and after all, there was a person on top of her. When they all arrived out of breath, Hermione lifted the bottom of her shirt to show everyone the evidence of what was-. NOT THERE! WHATHAPPENED! Hermione had seen it twice on Isabel's back! TWICE! She wasn't crazy and she wasn't lying.

Ron ran over to see what all the commotion was about. "What are you doing Hermione? Get off of her!" Ron screamed. Everyone's faces looked disgusted like Hermione had gone mad. Harry and Ginny stood there in shock feeling angry that there so called best friend had just completely pulled a story out of her butt to make someone innocent look bad.(So they thought) Hermione got off of Isabel and stood there flabbergasted because the Death Eater Mark was not there. She'd have been prepared to swear in the name of Merlin at that moment! Everyone thought she was crazy.

Isabel rolled over putting on (what Hermione could pledge was fake) sobs of hurt and anguish. Without saying a word, Hermione left the spot she had been standing and walked furiously back to castle wondering how in the world she could see the mark on her back one minute and the next it be gone. Harry said it himself "The mark of a death eater is permanent. Once you have it, it stays with you for life." So why hadn't it been there when everyone was supposed to see it? For once in Hermione's life, she was clueless.

Hoped you liked it! See that little button on the bottom left hand corner? PRESS GO! AND BLOODY REVIEW! 3 Murph


	6. Losing It

Hey everyone sorry it's been taking me so long to update… My BETA, KTV has been working on her fic, "Not Unless You Can Change the Past." So she's been really busy but she will be BETAing the rest of the chappys soon! Just couldn't keep you guys waiting! Please READ AND REVIEW! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!

* * *

Losing it

Hermione lay in her bed crying so hard, she felt as if everyone hated her now and everyone thought she was crazy. There was nothing she hated more than when people didn't believe the truth especially when it was coming from her.

HOW THE BLOODY HELL could Isabel have the scar one minute and it be gone the next?

You can't get rid of the mark so the events that occurred earlier were simply unexplainable.

Hermione sat in her bed for the rest of the day thinking about how terribly she had humiliated herself and wished she could go back in time to change it. But could she? There really was nothing the time turner could do even if she did use it. Hermione decided to read over her Charms book to get her mind off things.

She had missed more than half of what her professor had said and looking it over a few times couldn't hurt.

After removing the book from the never ending stack from her bed side table, she flipped to page 394 and began reading. She found herself reading the same line over again and again because she just couldn't focus. But after a long and much needed deep breath her mind began to focus on the content in front of her on "Sight Moving Magic."

"Of course, now I remember." She said to herself. A difficult spell with very precise directions filled the entire page. This was sight magic, one of the most difficult types of magic to learn which is why Hermione took the class.

Only the top students were chosen to take this class unless they had much prior experience with it. Then why was Isabel taking it? Was she smart? Could she be smarter than Hermione? There was just no way.

But Hermione took much notice to Isabel's intense fascination in the class. What could a death eater want with that class?

Hermione continued reading and rereading the spell.

_Keep focus,_

_Examine the box of letters below_

_In your mind repeat the spell "Montwal"_

Why did this spell seem so familiar? Hermione hadn't used it before even once! But she must have heard it said somewhere.

_At this point, inside the box, the word in the center of the page should move to where ever your own eyes take it inside the box. If this had occurred, you have conquered the "Montwal" charm._

Hermione did as the book told her to a few times before going on to the History section in the Montwal chapter.

Thank Merlin for history because if she didn't have that, she would slowly deteriorate into nothing. Her eye lids started to droop and her head was tiling to the side, about to tip over. Tiredness swept over her whole body and one last thought popped into her head.

Oh my Merlin! Isabel was using the Montwal charm to move her mark to different parts of her body! That's why the mark wasn't there when Hermione needed the proof most. That's the spell Isabel muttered that day, right before Hermione pounced on her. This was really true. Hermione had cracked it! With anxiousness flowing though her veins she leapt from her four poster and slipped on her slippers.

She'd never run faster before in her life, not even from Professor Lupin the night of the full moon in third year. Skipping every step, Hermione considered who she would tell the big news to first, Harry and Ginny or Dumbledore. Voices, male voices were heard and Hermione recognized so well (Hary and Ron), were relaxing in the common room discussing something that seemed important by the tone of their voices.

Harry was sitting on the couch reading the Chuddly Cannons magazine and Ron was lying on the hearth rug by the fire with his legs crossed and his chin resting on his fist.

"_I'm over Hermione Granger! We are and always will be strictly friends nothing more. The past is the past and I have moved on!"_ Tears began to spill over the brim of Hermione's chocolate brown eyes as Ron's words tore through her body like daggers.

There was no point for her existence now that Ron Weasley didn't have feelings for her. She had done a great job playing hard to get all these years but what she got out of being a rude and stuck up know-it-all was nothing more than "friends?"

Had she pushed him too far? He did say that he didn't have feelings for her anymore. That meant that there was something between them at one point at time. But none of that mattered anymore because today when she needed Ron most, he was only there for her as a "friend and nothing more." With this last thought engulfing her in a pool of tears, Hermione raced up stairs.

(A/N-what you we didn't hear… next chapter)


	7. Confessions of A Teenage Red Head

**Confessions of A Teenage Red Head**

I am not J.K. therefore I do not own the HP series even though I would cut off my both my legs and give every internal organ in my body to own them. R&R please! Thanks for all of your SUPER NICE reviews

* * *

(A/N-what you we didn't hear… next chapter)

"Harry do you have any idea how much I would love to say that. 'I'm over Hermione' and 'I have no feelings for her?'" Ron said in a deep mocking himself sort of voice. "Do you know how long I have battled with myself saying I don't love her.? Only you know how much I do, and no matter what she does or says won't change that. That's why I thought Isabel was a good idea, you know, use her as a distraction to at least try and help me get over her. But that was a mistake." Ron finished now resting his elbow on the arm chair beside him looking very solemn.

Upstairs in the girls dormitory Hermione collapsed on her bed while whipping her diary out with fury and writing the last message she ever intended to in it.

Where was she to go? What exactly was the reason she was running away from her problems? Hermione was a pretty tough cookie and always faced her troubles justly. But the thought of Ron not having feelings for her at all made her sick. It gave her similar feelings to how the dementors gave someone, drained and hopeless.

The worst part of this is that tonight was Christmas Eve and instead of spending this memorable night with her friends in the common room drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire, Hermione was running away in the blizzard not caring what was going to happen to her.

After inserting her feet in her shoes, Hermione sped towards the staircase with tears flooding her eyes. Getting past Harry and Ron was a simple task due to the large amount of Gryffindor students packed in the common room celebrating the holidays. Hermione found much ease in making her way out of the castle.

(Back in the common room)

"So go up there and tell her!" Harry said simply.

"Tell her what?" Ron asked confused.

"Well tell her what you told me. Tell her the truth; I think she deserves to know considering she has been wasting away waiting for you and Isabel to be over."

"No way Harry, please can you tell her? You know me. I'll do something stupid like pass out or say something ridicules!" Ron said sheepishly."

"You really think that I am going to confess your love to Hermione. Ha! Fat chance." Harry laughed sarcastically.

Ron looked at the floor frowning and got up from the big arm chair to make his way to the girl dormitory.

"Oh and Harry" Ron began wile turning around with his finger raised in the air. "If I get shut down by any chance, you better ran away…fast!" Ron said annoyed. Harry only smiled.

Knock… Knock… Knock. Ron softly knocked on the door and listened for any movement on the other side. He heard nothing. Butterflies flapped furiously in stomach and he felt he just might pass out.

Ron turned the silver knob of the door and entered cautiously. Though, he wouldn't have minded seeing Hermione in a lacy black bra and a pink thong with a whip in her hand and a police hat on saying "You've been a very, very bad boy", he still didn't want to make of an ass of himself in front of her especially with a banana in his pants. Looking around, he saw all of Hermione's things: all of her books on the table, muggle pictures of Hermione with her family, and the picture of her, Harry and himself all standing waving at them in the great hall.

On her dresser, Ron found the perfume that he had bought her last year for Christmas. Immediately, he remembered the Christmas present her had purchased for her this Christmas which, he felt, was a large improvement from last years. Ron made his way to Hermione's bed and sat on it thinking how wonderful it was to be sitting in the spot Hermione slept every night. He smelt the aroma of her shampoo on the pillow next to him and smiled.

Before getting up, his eye caught the little black book resting in the center of bed. Inside the book Hermione had inserted a piece of parchment that said "read." Ron picked up the book and examined it a bit before opening it and flipping through the scented pages. Before reading the page Hermione had instructed on the parchment, Ron randomly flipped to a page and began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Before I forget, (as if I'd ever be able to) there are only sixteen hours, forty-three minutes and approximately thirty-seven seconds until I finally, can return to Hogwarts back to my real home, with my real friends, and only REAL love. I know I've been dancing around the inevitable confession for the past five years but now that I'm in my sixth year (well, almost) I have a new beginning, a fresh start and a new chance to come clean. At least, I will if that bloody prat doesn't decide to bring up Victor Krum again or "Vicky" as he Oh!-so-affectionately called him. I really loathe him when he says that. Honestly, he didn't have any problem with "Vicky" before we were romantically linked. He really can be such a git sometimes! Still, though, just writing about him… it sends a tingling shiver up the bridge of my spine and not to mention a feeling I can only describe as warm and fuzzy. Oh that thick, red, shaggy hair, it's always so fresh, so wonderful. Ha! Not that he even cares about his hair at all. He wouldn't know the difference between shampoo and troll bogies. But that's what makes him so… there aren't even words! Sometimes I have to hold my hands behind my back in fear of randomly running my fingers through that mop of hair I love so much. But Alas! All these thoughts have distracted me from the real matter at hand. You see, I told myself I would read all my books over 48 times before the end of the summer but I only managed to peruse them 47! BAD HERMIONE! Well it shouldn't be too hard to catch up, I suppose; surely I'll be able to catch up the train, that is if I'm not too preoccupied staring at that sexy freckled face boy whom I adore so greatly. Thank Merlin! I have only 16 hours 19 minutes and 12 seconds to go! I'll write more in the morning! YAY! I just can't wait to see him!_

_Still counting! (16h 18m 03s.)_

_Hermione_

Ron eyes grew wide and his heart was beating faster than it had on his first Quidditch match. It was all true. Everything that Harry told him about Hermione fancying him had been happening right in front of his face but he was just too thick to notice. He flipped around some more to find the parchment that was sticking out of the diary. Ron did as the parchment was told and read what was written in it only moments before.

_Dear diary and anyone else who plans to read this,_

_Isabel is a death eater! She uses the Montwal charm on her mark every time she wishes to move it to different parts of her body so it remains unseen. I know this now and I am telling you all for your safety. Please report her to Dumbledore as soon as she returns back to Hogwarts after Christmas. I assume she has been with Voldemort throughout the entire vacation. Please tell my parents how much I love them and how thankful I am to have had them and that I am truly sorry for this. Ginny, my best girlfriend, you are wonderful and I will never forget you. Harry, we have been through so much together in the past and thank you for accepting me and befriending me, no questions asked. And last but not least, Ron, I have never had the courage to tell you how I feel and have felt about you ever in my life but I will tell you now. Ron I have loved you since the day on the train when I saw the dirt on your nose, since you saved me from the troll, that time in 2nd year with that awkward hand shake, and in third year when I grabbed you hand when Harry was almost killed by Buckbeak. Ron I will always love you, and after over hearing your conversation with Harry, I know that you don't feel the same way about me. I wish this could be easier but it can't and this is where I leave you. I will never forget any of you and I'm sorry about what I am about to do. Please forgive me. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron shut the book immediately and the feeling of fret and trepidation came over his entire body. He sped out of the dormitory and down to the entrance hall faster than a wild banshee.

A strong wind tickled the brims of Hermione's ears; the gale meant nothing, when compared to the bitterly frigid temperature. The grounds were covered in its second heavy blanket of snow which was making it ten times more difficult for Hermione to trudge through them. The tears that were once warm and salty were now sticky and frozen to Hermione's slightly frostbitten cheeks.

What was to happen to Hermione within the subsequent hours, she did not know nor did she care. Now that the only person in her life that ever gave it meaning was not hers, there was no purpose for her existence. Though Hermione never truly had Ron to herself there was always that minuscule bit of hope that kept her going. Other thoughts came to her mind about the death mark on Isabel's back; perhaps it really was just an illusion, or some figure of Hermione's imagination. She couldn't have imagined it though… right?

The Forbidden Forest was approaching which made Hermione come to a stand still and think…

'Is this where it's going to end, am I really going to go through with this, and put an end to my existence?' she thought.

Perhaps a blast ended screwet would finish her off rather than having to die in the cold. With a cold trickle of pain rushing down her spine, she stepped into the Forbidden Forest.

The wind was now blowing so hard on Hermione, she'd almost fell over. Nearby bushes were rustling and it sound like light whispers. She whipped around after hearing the sound again franticly looking right and left for the voice's owner.

Through the hard falling snow, she could only see figures from the far distance she stood. There were two of them. She began slowly taking steps forward towards them with her heart pounding in and out of her chest after every step. While crouching down next to the nearest bush, she listened to the voices carefully.

The voices started to become clearer although they were still muffled by the sound of the heavy snow falling.

"Master, I have obeyed your wishes. I will have the boy here, in the Forbidden Forest, tomorrow afternoon. You can kill him then, I will be right behind you." said a female voice Hermione recognized so well. The girl was on her knees and Hermione only saw the back of this mystery girl with rib length blonde hair.

"And how have you managed to trick him into coming here?" said a cold voice sharply.

"Through that idiot red head boy, Ron I think is his name. I told him to tell Harry that we were going to have a snowball fight on Christmas day. I'll lead them over here." the youthful voice spoke.

"And your sure no one has caught on… to ruin our plans?" the rough voice questioned harshly.

"Well… the girl…" the culprit began nervously. "She, well, she's smarter than I thought. She figured it out… she saw the mark. But master, I covered it up and made her look like she was crazy by using the charm we practiced, and well… I succeeded! Please master, do not be angry with me!" she screamed seeing the fury in his face.

Hermione's stomach at done a complete summersault after taking in the information she just had. Standing in front of her talking this whole time had been Isabel and…Vol-Voldemort.

* * *

Hahahhaha cliffe! I no I should be hung for all these cliffes… R&R or the I will NEVER update. 


	8. Mistletoe and Madness

I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or anyone hot in those books or the books at all! Damn!

* * *

**Mistletoe and Madness**

Harry glanced around the room, doing everything in his power to not make contact with Ginny as he picked up the bottle on the floor. Ever since tension arose between Ron and Hermione, it had also risen between Harry and Ginny. They had broken up about four weeks before because "it just wasn't working out." But between the both of them, you could see the hurt in their eyes as the other one picked up the bottle and began spinning it.

Fred, Gorge, Lee, Dean, Parvati, Panama, Neville, four or five 5th years, a couple of 6th years, Ginny and himself were all seated in the center of the common room floor playing an innocent Christmas Eve game ofspin the bottle on the hearth rug. Ginny and Harry refused to speak to one another even though it proved very difficult to do so. Clutching the bottle tightly in his hand, Harry spun it madly. Being Harry's X-girlfriend, Ginny sat staring at the bottle not blinking or moving the slightest bit with a twinge of jealousy running through her veins.

The sight of this very much amused Fred and Gorge as they sat back and watched adding in their stupid comments and whispers to each other. Sweat trickled down the side of Harry's face as the bottle slowed down and pointed around the room at…Parvati. She looked up at him and smiled slyly and pointed her finger gesturing Harry to come forward.

Apprehensively, Harry did as he was told and got up from off the ground to meet Parvati's smiling face. "This ones for you Ginny." Parvati said rudely before pulling Harry into an unwanted kiss.

At that moment, Ginny arose from her seat with tears in her eyes and sprinted toward the door. Harry immediately tore himself from the kiss to follow Ginny.

"Ginny wait!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, just leave me alone! Never EVER speak to me again!" Ginny bellowed back.

"Ginny, I am through with this… not being together crap. I know that we both hate it!" He yelled while now standing right over her, meeting her eyes by the girls dormitory door.

"Oh yea? How do you know what I what I feel. Or even what you feel for that matter, you looked pretty cozy over there with-." Ginny was cut off from by the sound of gasps and laughing from Fred and Gorge. They forgot they had an audience.

"What in the bloody hell is the-." She was cut off as her eye fixed on an emerald green object their heads and then looked back down at Harry who had seen it also.

Mistletoe floated over them as they stared at one another. Laughing slyly, Fred and Gorge sat back and laughed at the scene in front of their eyes. It couldn't get better than this.

All anger vanished at that moment as the two of them stared at each other. They both were very tense but still managed to move forward.

At this point, Ginny was so close to Harry, he could smell her strawberry shampoo again, the smell he missed most. She felt the comfort of his warm breath on her face and within seconds the gap between them was fully closed as they shared a passionate kiss.

After pulling away Harry spoke softly in Ginny's ear, "I love you Ginny."

Every one in the common room cheered with glee except for Parvati.

"Too bad Ron and Hermione aren't here to see this!" Dean said smiling.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Fred asked. "Hmm…the last I checked, Ron was on his way up stairs to talk to Hermione about…" Harry said concerned.

Ginny read Harry's mind as they strolled up the stairs to spy. "Five bucks says their snogging." said Ginny excitedly. "I'll make it ten." Harry replied smiling.

Ginny opened the door to their room to find it empty. They looked confused at each other. Where had they gone? In the bathroom? Under the bed? The thought of her brother under the bed with her best friend gave her a sick feeling but still went in that direction.

Instead of looking under the bed, Ginny found an open book on it that she had certainly seen before. Before picking up the book to read it, she motioned Harry over towards her. Together, they read the last passage in the diary. Trembling, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. Harry stared at the page for a moment taking it its content.

"Ginny, you stay here. I have a feeling I might know where Hermione is, and probably your brother too." Harry said sincerely. "Please Ginny what ever you do, DON'T follow me. If I'm not back in an hour find Dumbledore and tell him everything." Harry's emerald green eyes look intently at Ginny's fawn like ones and she began crying hugging him tightly.

"Harry, no! What if something happens? What if you get hurt? Or worse…" Ginny stopped as Harry kissed her softly. "I promise I will be back." Harry said. At that thought, Harry set off out of the room.

"Wait Harry! I…I…I love you too." she managed between tears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Hermione watched, crouched over, she observed crowds of more death eaters forming a circle around them.

"Don't worry master, I assure you, I have everything taken care of.The girl hasn't been speaking to any of her friends and it's not likely that the idiot boy, Ron will catch on." Isabel laughed anxiously.

"I want them here tomorrow as well. I want no interferences whatsoever. Have I made myself clear?" Voldemort said, his voice rising slightly.

Without noticing, Hermione's foot found a stick and she cracked it in half. She gasped quietly knowing that the crack had been rather loud. Voldemort turned around slowly pointing in the direction towards Hermione even though she was pretty well hidden.

"Someone has overheard our discussion friends… SEIZE THEM!" Voldemort screamed hoarsely.

Hermione's heart stopped beating for a few moments as foot steps coming towards her grew louder and louder every second.

And then….. Should I leave you hanging…? I think so! HAHA I am sooo mean! R&R and you'll find out what happens next.


	9. Recalling The Past

Hey yall! Thanks for your SUPER reviews! My beta/pro writer friend KTV will be BETAing soon so please be nice though most of you always have been. I don't own HP! J.K. is Merlin to me!

* * *

**Recalling The Past**

"Bloody hell, this would have been a great time to bring the Marauders map!" Ron thought while squinting right and left searching for Hermione in every direction.

Coming to a halt, Ron gaped at the Forbidden Forest in front of him. The last time, he'd been there this late at night was in 2nd year with Harry, Aragog (the giant spider), and all fifty billion of his children. Yea… very unpleasant time… and what made this occasion worse was the fact that he was by himself when the Dark Lord was his strongest. But none of that mattered because Hermione was out there somewhere and the mere thought of him NEVER being able to see her again was unacceptable. He simply wouldn't have it.

With a deep breath Ron entered the forest slowly. The wind howled with great gusto and practically blew Ron over completely but somehow he was able to remain standing. The forest, thankfully, was not covered with as much snow as the rest of the grounds due to the hovering trees but instead created a black darkness which Ron was not very fond of.

Lighting his wand at a time like this seemed absolutely crazy. Merlin only knew who or what was in the forest at that moment and time! "Please!" a loud voice cried. "AAAHHHH." After the second scream Ron was able to figure out who the voice belonged to immediately.

His heart pounded in his ears as the screams grew louder every long stride he took. Never stopping for a break, he merged onward towards the voice, the voice he knew so well. It seemed only beyond this bush, Hermione was screaming. His ears refused to take the awful sounds any longer and while drawing back the branch of the bush, Ron witnessed the most disturbing sight he ever had before.

The death eaters, all of them, tossed the Cruciatus curse at her one by one laughing as she knelt there on her knees howling and pleading them to stop.

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed while sprinting to her side knocking over two death eaters on his way.

"Ah… I see we have another visitor. It's Christmas…Where is my present?" Voldemort smiled viciously. "You saw what happened when your precious friend who forgot her gift. I would hate to put you though the same pain… No gift?" he said his voice growing more evil after every word. All of the death eaters sniggered.

Hermione was just about one hit away from unconsciousness and Ron held her there worried sick that the same issue Neville's parents went through could just as easily happen to Hermione.

"No present?" Voldemort began sarcastically now very entertained. "Say good bye to your friend boy… this is the en-." He was cut off by a tall black haired figure darting towards them. Harry, once again had come to the rescue.

"Ah! My old friend… I was hoping you would join us on this beautiful Christmas Eve." Voldemort's voice lowered slightly. His dark slits for eyes narrowed on Harry as he approached them.

"What have you done to them?" Harry yelled in outrage.

"Oh… don't you worry Harry, your death will be _much_ more painful than theirs. But you know… I will have no complications this time, I assure you. I have decided to make it easy for myself as a little gift for the holiday season. After all, I do deserve it; I have been working so hard planning your death, you know." Voldemort said calmly slowly walking back and forth.

"Take me! But please let my friends go!" Harry pleaded.

"Ha-ha, bravery. You never fail to amaze me Harry. You know, I don't think I will let them go so soon but… because in only minutes, you will endure the most pain you have ever felt in all your life, I think as a gift in the Christmas spirit I'll let you know how you and your friends will perish." He said still sauntering around the ground wit his hands folded. All of the death eaters cackled evilly.

"You bastard!" Harry screeched now standing strait up with his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart!

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Apparently, this was no smart move on Harry's part because at that exact instant at least twelve silver colored lights shot from the armed Death Eaters wands and stunned him.

"No!" Ron shouted fearfully. Now, he was the only non Death Eater standing.

"Well, it seems to me like you are alone on this one! Just for fun…" Voldemort sneered while stunning Hermione as well.

Clueless and in utter shock, Ron's mind went blank and could think of noting at all to help him at this point.

"Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle, take Harry to the ropes, and tie him there; I will be there to finish him off in a moment."

Then, out of absolutely no where Ron's mind took him back to when he was a young boy being teased by Fred and Gorge. They were on their broom sticks flying around in circles knocking him over when they passed. He was in the Great Hall under the sorting hat being sorted into Gryffindor House, the applause was up roaring but the cheers began to fade as he realized his mind was being tapped into.

Voldemort was looking into his thoughts trying to find out what his next move was going to be. But before even getting the chance to think it over, Ron once again was back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom next to Isabel when he was called on perform the Avelabelta counter curse on the pixies and had just turned Hermione's hair a bright shade of-. THAT WAS IT! The Avelabelta counter curse that is performed to un stun a stunned creature or human and bring it to its original state.

Voldemort, obviously aware of Ron's thoughts, took action and aimed Avada Kedavra directly at Ron's chest and...

* * *

Ok… I know I am terrible but….. to make up for my terribleness… I will update VERY VERY SOON! hahaah 


	10. Defeat

Hey every one! Thanks for the threats... I guess. Naw, I'm only kidding. Thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up! I love knowing your thoughts.

* * *

**Defeat**

As the spontaneous ray of light soared towards him, Ron flung himself out of the way just in time before the light swiped his left side. He knew what he had to do now and was going to stop at nothing until his friends were awake and alert. He wasn't going to let then die.

Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle sped up to reach Harry but were just a second too late…

"**Avelabelta**" Ron roared, his wand pointed at both Harry and Hermione lying on the ground beside each other. For the first time in Ron's life, he had conquered the Avelabelta counter curse and it was so effective that it had worked on Harry and Hermione both at the sane time.

The two of them rose to their feet and pulled out their wands.

They, like Ron, were standing pointing their wands furiously at Voldemort's torso. The Death eaters where only to take action of Voldemort's account but surprisingly he hadn't told them to do a thing.

"Well, I shall admit I was not expecting you, stupid boy to have figured out the counter curse. From what I hear, you couldn't even manage it on a couple of pixies in class." Voldemort laughed grimly. "And you Harry, I would have thought Dumbledore'd have you shut up in you dormitory at this hour. Great old prune is all he is. Filthy disgrace to the Wizarding name. I guarantee you Dumbledore the fool crack pot he is will be meeting up with you all on the dark side. Eh?" Voldemort finished.

It was almost like the trigger in their bodies was pulled at the mention of Dumbledore's name. He could insult any of them any way he'd liked to but when Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world, was brought into the picture they all took action.

"Together then, on the count of three…" Harry whispered so softly that the other two had to lean in. "1…2…" Harry began shaking and sweating. At that last moment they all were completely aware of the each others thoughts and at the count of "…3!"

"**_Avada Kedavra" _**The impact the three of them had together on Voldemort standing there was incredible considering none of them had ever used this illegal cure on anybody before.

Voldemort fell to the ground with a BANG! Every death Eater in sight was screaming at the top of their lungs, their master was surly dead. Ron and Hermione looked around panting a rush pumping itself through their veins.

The Death Eater's actions were completely unpredictable. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there motionless until the voice of Lucious Malfoy came into play and bellowed "KILL THEM!" He jumped forward towards them and just before he was able to finish the incantation that was slurring out of his mouth, (which sounded like Avada Kedavra) he was stunned in the back by a short red head girl from behind.

He came into view looking positively shocked to see this many death eaters and Voldemort lying just before her. Thankfully, Ginny did not come alone, but had Dumbledore Professor McGonagall, Snape, Professor Flitwick and a few others behind them.

Many of the Death Eaters gasped and attempted to make a run for it but were stunned as they made even the slightest move.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Dumbledore yelled forcefully, pointing his wand and moving it carefully throughout the circle. One by one, ever death Eater he swept his wand passed dropped to the ground like flies.

"Teachers, once of you send an owl to the Ministry and let them know of what has happened and make sure you tell them to bring along the Dementors. We surly will need many of them.

"I surrender!" A short and stubby Death Eater cried falling onto the ground sobbing. He ripped off his mask to reveal the face of Wormtail. Many of the teachers gasped wildly because the last they checked, all that was left of this lump of a boy was a finger but there he was on the ground very much alive. Apparently, because Wormtail was so short, Dumbledore must have missed him when he stunned the rest.

Some of the teachers in the crowd emerged from it to grab hold of Wormtail's arms and carried him away from the rest.

"It is very late, and I am sure you are you all exhausted and overwhelmed by the events that took place tonight, so you may go to bed now. Flitwick, take Harry, Ron, and Hermione up to the hospital wing, I'm certain Madam Pomfry can take care of their frostbite in no time.

Hermione had forgotten she was cold and looked down at her hands to find that they were a dark blue, almost black color. They followed Professor Flitwick to the castle and up to the hospital wing. None of them said a single word as they recalled in their minds for at least the thirtieth time that night, the incidence on that cold night.

The three of them of course, could not sleep and lie awake talking for the remainder of the night. Classes were canceled for another week, giving them seven more days to enjoy the holidays as well as semester exams this year and this was all thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The next day, all three of them received grateful pats on the back for their noble work and dedication. By the way… today was CHRISTMAS!

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room cheered for them when they came down to the common room. Passing them presents and candy when they awoke, the three of them were on cloud nine! Hermione remember one thing, she hadn't bought Harry, Ron or Ginny anything at all for Christmas! Though it was not at all the same, she made some IOU's and gave them to Harry and Ginny explaining herself entirely.

She received a sweater fro the Wesley family with a large "H" in the center, an extremely thick book labeled "Hogwarts Past and People," from Harry, Ginny gave her a cute pair of earrings an a bottle of Magical hair solution that changes your hair color with just one spray but still had not gotten anything from Ron!

They all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and were congratulated once again for their good deeds and began the delicious feast.

"Hermione!" Ron said squeaking "Here… Happy Christmas. Don't open it now. Open it later." He finished. He handed her a small, orange (Ron's favorite) colored box with a blue ribbon and an envelope attached under the bow. For Ron, this package was wrapped beautifully.

She suddenly felt very stupid handing him the "IOU" on the piece of parchment but he didn't seem to mind and smiled when he read it. Though the feast was superb, Hermione itched to get out of the Great Hall and open the present Ron had given her.

After wards she dashed up to the Gryffindor tower faster than Ginny the other day when she had diaria. Anyway, upon entering her room, she remembered the look on Isabel's face as Dumbledore said the dementors would take them to Azkaban, and that others wouldn't even make it that far, Isabel being one of them. (They were going to perform a kiss.) She loved the peace and quiet now after her exciting and rather loud Christmas morning.

Hermione removed the letter from its envelope and began to read…

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas! I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to have you as one of my best friends. I know we go through some very rough times, you and me but some how we always pull through and are best friends the very next day. Now, I don't want you to think I'm strange or anything, but I love you. I have since the day on the train when you told me that I had dirt on my nose, the time in 2nd year when Harry and I saved you from the troll, when we shared that really awkward hand shake, when Victor asked you to the ball and even longer than that. I really want you to know what you saw with Isabel and I was just me being a fool (Nothing new). All I wanted was to try and forget about how much I loved you because I was so sure you were hung up on Vicki- um… Victor. Anything else you'd like to straiten out me about Isabel, feel free. I have never had feelings for her like I have for you. You are so special to me Hermione I and hope my gift will prove that._

_Love always,_

_Ron_

A singular tear fell onto the page, but this tear was different form the tears she cried in the past couple of months, these tears were tears of joy. Hermione tugged on the bow anxiously making it come off the package with ease. She tore the paper off of the box and slipped off the cover. Upon seeing what was in the center, Hermione's eyes flooded with joyful tears.

* * *

WOW! I know I know… I am terrible. If you really wanna know what it is take your guess by reviewing and who answers correctly will be my new best friend and I will send you the chapters FIRST! Take your guesses and START REVIEWING! 


	11. Praying For a Spark

Ok people thanks sooooo much for the reviews! I love you sooo much! The winner of the contest is summerxkiss2. When you review for this chappy, give me your e-mail address and I will send you the first chapter to my next fic. Any comments will be a big help. Thanks sooo much! Tear... its really over.

* * *

**Praying For A Spark**

A gold ring lay gently inside the box. Its brilliance contrasted with the light. Hermione hadn't ever seen anything this beautiful before. A small note was folded inside the box underneath the ring. It read,

_Hermione,_

_I will love you forever and always. This ring is a promise band that will old us together until marriage. From finding out you feelings for me, in your diary (sorry about going through it) I think this ring can bring us together because Hermione, the feelings are mutual. _

_Love always _

_Ron A.K.A Ronald_

_P.S._

_If you do plan on wearing the ring, the first time you put it on you will feel a slight shock if what we have is meant to be. Please shock… Please shock_

Engraved in inside in inner area of the ring, the words "Hermione and Ron Together Forever" shone with luster.

She grabbed the box with the ring inside and sprinted down to the common room where she found Ron sitting staring at the fire apparently thinking about something. She wanted so much to feel that spark and to be with him forever and ever.

"Ron! Your gift, it's…it's…wonderful. I want more than anything to be with you." She began her eyes filling up with tears as she sat next to him on the love seat. Ron smiled excitedly.

"Did it spark?" he asked quickly.

"Well, I wanted you to be with me if it did. But first…" she stopped and climbed on top of his muscular body as he sat there in shock (good shock.)

"This must have cost you a fortune." Se said her eyes admiring the ring in the box and then looking at Ron moving closer and closer to him every second.

"Erm… actually I have been saving for it all year and some of the summer." He squeaked getting very tense now and she keep drawing closer to him every moment.

Their faces were inches away from each other and she watched his face go as red as a tomato and he smelled the delicious scent of her bouncy curls.

She stopped looked right at him, "I love you Ronald Weasley."

"And I love you Hermio-ninny" Ron laughed.

"RONALD! That's not funny!" she giggled throwing a pillow at him.

"CLASSIC!" Ron said still laughing harder and harder. Throwing pillows right and left they laughed together until they couldn't laugh anymore and a silence came over them due Hermione pulling Ron's head to her own as they shared a passionate kiss. After pulling a way about a minute later, Hermione opened her eyes to look at Ron's reaction but saw that his eyes were still closed. She pulled away from him to see his reaction.

"Woah" Ron whispered stupidly. "That was bloody amazing. Better than anything Isabel ever did." Ron softly spoke his crystal blue eyes now gaping into Hermione's chocolate brown ones.

"Ron, about the ring, what if there's no spark? Then what? I don't think I could live like that." Hermione spoke, most apprehensively

"Well, then it wasn't meant to be. But if there is no spark, we can still be together _now,_ can't we?" Ron asked worry in him voice.

"Yes, of course... Are you ready for this?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, let's go for it." Ron said pretty sure of himself.

Hermione picked up the ring carefully from inside the box and shaking brought it close to her finger and stopped to look at Ron for support. "Ya no, maybe…maybe you shouldn't just yet." Ron said nervously.

"No, I have to know!" Hermione shouted.

The ring sat between her fore finger and thumb shaking slightly. Hermione just had to put it on. She had to know what was going to happen. With that last thought, she smiled at him and slid the ring onto her bony finger until it hit the end of it.

Hermione's heart beat sped faster then the blink of an eye as she stared at him waiting for anything. Any kind of prickle in her finger or even an itch would work. She would do "Anything For His Love" And just then she gave a little just jump as her ring finger gavea little… _**Spark**

* * *

_

I really hope you liked it because THAT'S THE END! Review please!


End file.
